Enrich my Heart
by Dark Ray
Summary: Job loss, revenge, betrayal, and a book to write! Rated for language, SETOxOC


Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh

A/N: I've always wanted to write a story like this. Now that I have I feel proud to share it with the world. Incase you're wondering Seto and Ray are both in there late twenties. Please enjoy this and tell me if you like it! wink wink

Enrich my Heart

It was noon on a blustery spring day. In the rich part of town chaos was a brewing. At the fancy Chez Pierre café two people were discussing the fate of one's job. Her name was Ray Summers, a journalist for Domino Times. Ray was a sophisticated gal with long red hair and hypnotizing emerald eyes. She was one of the most respected journalists in the world, not to mention best paid.

"This is absurd!" She yelled at her boss as she pounded her fist on the table. The shake made Seto Kaiba look up from his lab top. He would always stop for lunch at this café and to do some typing. As he eyed the two he decided it might be interesting to see what she was so flustered about.

"Miss Summers, we need a new face in our magazine. We have to let you go," her boss tried to explain, but she wasn't taking any shit.

"My articles are the best thing in the whole magazine. Since I've started writing for you we've sold millions, and just like that you're letting me go!"

"You can get a much better job than what you have now. I'm sorry but the company can't afford to keep you here,"

"Bull shit! You can pay me and you know it. You'll be hearing from my lawyer," Ray persisted as she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the café. After she was out of site, her boss did the same thing.

Seto Kaiba seemed amused at what had just happened. He never knew Ray Summers could hold her own like that. Seto had never spoken to her, but he had read her articles. She wrote a lot about money and politics. She amazed even Seto with her intelligence and rock solid facts.

Late that night

Seto Kaiba had an odd joy of walking around the wealthy part of town late at night. No one was out to bother him at this time of night. He heard a faint sobbing by the bridge. Strolling on over to check out who it was he say the shadow of what looked like a girl. A strange feeling crawled up his spine.

As he looked over the bridge he saw tear drops fall into the river beneath. The girl looked up at him. It was the one and only Ray Summers. Immediate she put her head back over the bridge. Seto's feet seemed to take over his body and walked over next to her.

"Please, leave me alone," she muttered between tears. Seto turned to her and put his arm around her.

"What am I doing," he thought to himself. "Yugi and his friends must be rubbing off on me, but she did just lose her job." Ray let out a sigh and a sniff and then relaxed her head on Seto's shoulder.

Upon doing this Seto seemed surprised at her sudden warmth to him. He had never even touched a girl before.

"What do I do now?" Ray muttered again to Seto.

Seto took his arm away and said, "How would you feel about writing a book for me?" The words rode off his tongue with ease. He didn't even process the thought before speaking. Mentally he was slapping himself for being so open to her. Her reply was a smile with some final tears departing her eyes.

"Here's my office number, meet me at 4:00 pm tomorrow and we'll discuss it," Seto said as he handed her his business card.

"Thank you very much," she said again with a smile. This was an awkward moment for Seto. Deciding that the best option was to walk off he nodded his head and walked off.

Ray looked at the business card, wondering what he would have her write. The only thins was that Seto had no idea what she was going to write either.

When Seto got home that night he was greeted by Mokuba. This surprised him greatly considering it was past midnight.

"Mokuba, what are you doing up so late?" Seto asked as he handed his jacket to Roland.

"I was watching the news, did you here about Ray Summers. She lost her job at the Domino Times!" Mokuba said with glee, thinking he knew something his brother didn't.

"I know that Mokuba I saw her on my walk," Seto said as he walked up the staircase to his room. Not letting Mokuba reply to his comment, he slammed the door.

4 o'clock the next morning

"Mr. Kaiba will see you know," his secretary said to Ray as she walked into his massive office.

She was dressed in a white collar shirt with a black jacket and skirt. Her hair was up in a loose bun with some long bangs hanging down. She looked sophisticated and ready for nearly anything he would throw at her. Right now all she desired was revenge for being fired. She took a seat in a chair in front of Seto's desk. A pen was clenched in her hand and she was poised to write down anything he told her too.

"I was wondering if you would like to write a book about money and corporate owning for me." The CEO asked.

"Of course," she replied happily as she wrote it down.

"Now of course this will involve a lot of spending time with me to observe my way of running things. I would like you to come to my house around 7:00 tonight and we'll begin," Seto said sternly as he handed her another business card with his home address.

"Thank you for your kindness," Ray said as she stood up and bowed. After she left the room she practically danced out of the building.

When she reached her home, she turned on the news to hear a story about her new replacement. This infuriated her so much. They could actually find a replacement for her just like that! This only infuriated her even more. She was going to write the best damn book ever, and no one could stop her, she was on fire!


End file.
